A Descendant's Tale
by horselovr171
Summary: Modern Auradon with twists from Maleficent. Stefan, working with the villains, attacks the Heroes from the fairytales. Maleficent, some reformed villains, and the Descendants help keep them safe and fight back. Mal/Ben, Evie/Doug, Carlos/Jane, Jay/Lonnie, Audrey/Harry, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maleficent stood on a cliff in the Moors, looking out over the land she protected, down to the wall of thorns she had re-erected after faking her death with Beastie's help, and past to what she could see of Auradon. Although hidden for her own safety, and the safety of those in her care, Maleficent was anything but isolated and cut off.

Aurora snuck away to visit as often as she could without raising Stefan's suspicions, and her daughter Audrey was able to come more frequently. Hades was also a frequent visitor to see her and their daughter and usually had news as well. It could be frustrating, being unable to to fight Stefan and his plot with the villains, not that the other royal families knew he was involved, but the safety of her people, her daughter, and her daughter's friends always took priority.

Maleficent heard the beat of wings behind her, but didn't turn, only one other person had wings that big, as Diaval had to be in raven form to fly. Mal, her beautiful purple-haired and -winged daughter, landed softly behind her and stepped forward to scan the horizon with her.

Both fairies were silent for a time before Mal asked, "Do you think Aurora will be successful in convincing the other royals of Stefan's involvement at the gathering?" Maleficent let out a silent sigh and and replied, "We must hope there is a chance, but Stefan has his spies, and I would not put it past him to send assassins against them, even Aurora. Still, we have prepared her, posted our own to assist them, and Audrey is safe here with us."

Mal couldn't suppress her snickers, "Yeah, she and Harry are being moony over each other." Her mood changed and she sighed, "Hopefully Aurora can at least end the unofficial betrothal between her and Prince Benjamin. She deserves to be happy with someone she loves and who loves her. Like you are with Dad."

Maleficent reached out and wrapped her arm around her daughter, smiling softly as Mal leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Looking back out at the land, Maleficent was glad she had been able to fake her death successfully, because now she had a real and true love and beautiful, strong, intelligent, powerful daughter to call her own, as well as the rescued children of the villains she had raised.

Mal stood with her mother and couldn't help but wonder how everyone had believed Stefan's lies about her mother being a villain. All the stories she'd been told had usually included magic, with exceptions like Milan's story, and fairies were involved fairly often. Surely by now the people realized that the rules were different when it came to fairies, especially those from the Moors.

She had also always wondered how no one had realized that her father's crazy behavior had come from being for all intents and purposes alone down in the Underworld for centuries. He had improved drastically after meeting her mother and making frequent visits, more so after she was born.

Mal's thoughts then wandered to the Heroes Audrey had told her about and their children. Honestly, Audrey made them sound like really great people and she had always wanted to meet them. Mal just hoped that they were able to escape if there were assassins.

Miles away, Crown Prince Ben of Auradon stared pensively out of the window of his room as an unexplainable apprehension gripped him. The royals and other Heroes from all across the United Kingdoms of Auradon were gathering soon to discuss a concern the Princess Aurora had expressed, but tellingly her father, King Stefan, would not be present at the meeting.

Briefly, Ben's thoughts strayed to Audrey. Although the two of them were unofficially betrothed thanks to King Stefan, Audrey had confessed to him in confidence several years before that she was in love with another boy, one who loved her in return. Honestly, Ben was happy for his friend and genuinely hoped they could figure out how to break the betrothal so they could follow their hearts.

Ben hadn't ever told anyone this, but for years he had dreamed of a beautiful girl with bright purple hair. He always seemed to be observing her when he dreamed, as she never seemed to be aware of his presence. He had always been enchanted by her surroundings, foliage and creatures that defied the imagination and rendered a person speechless.

His contemplation was broken by the sound of vehicles driving up. Glancing down, Ben saw a number of limos with flags starting to drop off their passengers. Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, the young prince exited his room to join the meeting. He passed a man in the corridor and paused to glance over his shoulder at the man's back. Ben could have sworn he knew all those who worked in the palace, but maybe he was a new hire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own the characters. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and been encouraging. Here's the next chapter for everyone to enjoy.**

Chapter Two

The meeting of Auradon royals and heroes had begun well and they were able to work out some pressing issues before everyone turned to Princess Aurora. Several people had asked after Audrey's health, as she had not joined her parents, something rather unusual as she was the heir to their throne. Everyone had been at least placated when they were told she was visiting friends who had unusual schedules which meant Audrey took every opportunity to see them.

The vague apprehension everyone had been feeling returned full-force when Aurora glanced around nervously and squeezed Philip's hand before she began to speak. "First, I must disclose that I have very little physical evidence for the accusation I am about to present. I will say that some of this information comes from a source I trust implicitly, while the rest is from my own experiences."

"Years before I was born, Stefan met a young Maleficent." Here King Adam, still known to most as King Beast, interjected with, "Isn't Maleficent the name of the fairy who cursed you with eternal sleep? The one Philip killed three years before Audrey was born?" Aurora nodded, "That was her, yes, but Stefan spread a story vastly in his favor and poisoned the people against her. She only cursed me because Stefan convinced her they were true love's, and the proceeded to use the love she had for him to steal her wings."

All of the adults in the room paled and inhaled shocked gasps, while Fairy Godmother went pale as a sheet and swayed dangerously. The only teen to have a similar reaction was Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, who looked as though she was about to be sick.

All of the teenagers in the room looked concerned and Ben said, "I'm assuming Stefan stealing her wings is a terrible crime based on your reactions, but based on Jane's reaction it's even worse than that." Jane chose to answer, forcing her suddenly queasy stomach to cooperate. "Maleficent was a Moorish fairy, specifically one from the long line of its protectors. It's one of the reasons her wings were different from typical fairy wings and more similar to, say, a bird of prey. To rob her of them would have seriously curtailed her abilities as a protector and more, he amputated limbs without her consent."

Jane's explanation had many of her peers joining her in looking ill while Aurora continued, "I recently learned that Maleficent's wings were not enough, so Stefan killed my grandfather and took the throne by marrying my mother under false pretenses. Maleficent showed up at my christening still driven by rage, pain, and grief." Here she paused to gather herself again.

"What only a select few know is that Maleficent was actually a large part of my life growing up. The three good fairies were unequipped to deal with an infant, so she and Diaval were largely the reason I didn't starve to death. She also taught me when I was old enough to wander away from the cottage." Aurora paused and glanced around at the room full of wide eyes. "She also took me past the wall of thorns and taught me about the Moors."

Here Aurora looked regretful, "I didn't find out until later, but she tried to undo her curse, but the way she worded it prevented even her own magic from stopping what she first wrought. When I found out about the curse, I ran from her back to Stefan. That proved a mistake, as his dungeon is where I ultimately found the spindle to prick my finger."

Aurora squeezed Philip's hand again as she continued, "Philip's part was also exaggerated. While I will forevermore claim him as my true love, he and I had only briefly met before I was cursed. It was Maleficent who broke her own curse, with a kiss of true mother's love." Here everyone's eyes widened again while those with magic nodded thoughtfully, realizing that Maleficent's curse has said true love but didn't specify that it had to be romantic in nature.

"We tried to sneak out of the castle but Stefan had set a trap. I managed to find and free Godmother's wings to help her escape, but she had to leave me behind, fortunately nobody knew I'd helped her. With Philip's help we were able to fake her death a short time later, which is why the wall of thorns was only down for a short time."

Queen Belle asked, "Why are you telling us this now, we can assist you if you want to arrest him, but it could cause some problems when dealing with the villains." Aurora's gaze turned serious as she explained, "Godmother is still able to look for information and I am only one of several sources of information to visit her. She recently received information that Stefan is working with the villains, which is why I'm bringing this up now."

Ben had only just begun to process what Princess Aurora had just told them when there was an uproar from outside the castle. He only vaguely registered Aurora's cry of, "I knew he would send people to stop this but how did he mobilize all the villains?!" Around the room, royals and heroes were jumping to their feet and many pulled weapons for defense. He saw his father inhale to begin issuing instructions when the door opened and the man he had seen earlier slipped into the room followed by several others.

Everyone had only just begun shifting into defensive stances when they were startled by Aurora's cry of "Diaval!" as she ran to throw her arms around him, an embrace the raven-haired man returned. The man then gave a bow and said, "I apologize for the subterfuge, your Majesties, but my name is Diaval, although most know me by the name Diablo."

Shock crossed Ben's features as he recognized the name of Maleficent's raven but the man continued to speak, "My Lady sent myself and several more human looking of the Moors residents to get you out and to safety while we regroup. Those who work here in the palace have already been evacuated somewhere else. Now, time is of the essence, so please follow me."

As Ben took the bag one of the others handed him, he could only wonder what was in store for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick shout out here, for now and in the future. I've gotten several ideas and used some stuff from other authors, mostly a name and something else I forget right now, which is understandable since I'm posting at 3 in the morning. Trying to get adjusted to the night shift before I start it tomorrow, and I already know I'm going to need a lot of soda to stay awake (one good thing about ADHD, as I don't like caffeine.) If the authors I borrowed from have a grievance, I apologize, but really, I used what they had because it was good. Still, enjoy.**

Chapter Three

The morning had been relatively peaceful for Mal, if one ignored the undercurrent of tension that gripped everyone as they waited for word from Diaval. She had flown the perimeter a couple of times before having a quick discussion with her mother and Uma, who was in charge of any water entries into the Moors, about upping border security should they have to provide refuge to the Heroes of Auradon.

Now, Mal sat in a clearing watching as her friends, her siblings, kept themselves busy. Evie, Dizzy, and Audrey were involved in a discussion about fashion, with Celia and Freddie sitting nearby listening, while the majority of the boys, Uma and Harriet were sparring and training.

Nearby, the parents and other relatives who had chosen to reform and be good. Lady Tremaine and her daughters were finishing up the laundry and Mr. Smee was helping Dr. Facilier reinforce some of the housing structures. Anthony was helping his mother, aunt, and grandmother by carrying the heavy wet clothes and Smee's twins, Squeaky and Squirmy, were watching their father and letting him know if anything was crooked or looked unstable.

Mal couldn't help but remember when they had come to the Moors. Mal had brought the first six herself, while Lady Tremaine showed up with Drizella, her son. Anthony, and a heavily pregnant Anastasia. They had come begging for sanctuary, and though it had taken several months, life in the Moors had taught them humility and modesty, and having to do their own chores had made them regret making Cinderella do them for so long. Now, they wished to make amends, although it was only recently that they believed they'd actually be able to apologize.

Mr. Smee and Dr. Facilier had arrived several months after the Tremaine's, both with young children and only asking that the twins, Celia and Freddie be allowed to stay. Her mother had seen enough in all the adults that she had allowed them to stay and help raise all of the villain children Mal had brought in through the years. The majority of the children had actually been moved to an isolated village just outside of the Moors when the oldest of the children had reached adulthood and became able to raise the younger ones. Only the original few still remained in the Moors.

Everyone's eyes flashed to the instrument set on a flat rock in the clearing when it began to glow, signaling that Stefan had launched an attack against the castle and Diaval would be bringing the royals, their children, and the other Heroes, sidekicks, and their kids to safety in the Moors. Mal's eyes immediately darted to her mother and at her nod, she jumped into the air, flying towards the cave her father had turned into a direct path to the Underworld.

Landing, Mal darted inside, allowing her wings to retract into her back, melding under the skin so flawlessly that it was as if she hadn't had wings at all. Running, she reached the River Styx quickly and Charon immediately pushed off to take her directly to her father's palace. She managed to get by Cerberus with only a quick scratch to each head before she burst inside and gasped out, "It's happened. Diaval should be encountering with them now."

Hades waited a moment to allow himself to process before he jumped to his feet and hurried through the corridors to deploy the distractions they had come up with to allow the Heroes a better chance of reaching the Moors safely. It mostly consisted of unleashing monsters that would create non-fatal havoc while impeding the villains so the Heroes could gain some distance between them.

Having released the monsters with very explicit instructions, Hades followed his little girl back up the path to the Moors. Emerging into the sun, Hades squinted a moment as his eyes adjusted before he started following his daughter to the meadow. He paused to greet the other adults and children before moving to another clearing, finally finding his wife talking to several tree warriors about their incoming guests. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek in greeting but waited until she was done to speak.

"I've implemented the distractions, and they also have orders to outright protect the Heroes if it becomes necessary, regardless if it reveals my loyalties have shifted." Maleficent looked worried, but didn't protest, realizing that there wasn't any other choice if they wanted the Heroes to make it to safety. They both glanced over their shoulders as they heard their daughter's laughter from the meadow, their lips twitching in slight smiles as they took a moment to be grateful for her, and the fact that she was with them and safe.

Diaval took a moment to be grateful for his mistress' foresight as he lead several dozen people, a number of them teenagers and kids, through the wilderness. His compatriots had barely been able to alert him of the incoming villains with enough time to evacuate everyone safely. The staff had been more difficult to evacuate, which made him grateful he'd assigned the majority of his companions to that duty, especially as most of the people in his group would be able to assist with defending them in case of attack.

He couldn't help but think of the reactions of the Heroes when Aurora had hugged him. They had been gobsmacked, especially when they realized he was "Diablo," an error he still grumbled about when the story was retold or referenced. Fortunately, they all seemed to believe Aurora's version of events and followed him out of the secret passage he discovered with no complaints.

Another thing he was thankful for was the foresight Mal, Uma, and Audrey had in packing satchels with food and water, not to mention medical supplies, so that the group was able to move fasted. They had been traveling for several hours with only a couple of short rest breaks, but night was beginning to fall and they would need to stop for the night and set up camp soon.

Glancing around, Diaval estimated where they were on the route he had mapped out and the clearings he had noted as potential rest spots. He spotted one of the more concealed ones nearby and signaled for everyone to turn off into the road and into the trees. He noticed one of the Heroes, Li Shang if he remembered correctly, stayed at the turnoff point to make sure the others further back didn't get lost.

He was grateful when no one complained about the lack of a fire or hot food as everyone quickly ate and settled down for the night, with a watch being arranged by several of the Heroes. He shifted into raven form and perched in one of the trees, preparing to sleep lightly in case of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to answer everyone asking me to upload more frequently, while I have written a number of chapters, I'm only going to post one chapter a week so I don't catch up to myself too fast.**

Chapter Four

Ben woke quickly when he felt a nudge to his shoulder. Bolting upright, he saw it was his father who had woken him and just behind him his mother was getting up as well. Taking a deep breath, Ben got to his feet and brushed himself off before rummaging in his pack for something quick to eat, just as everyone else was doing.

They assembled in small groups for a few moments, his mother hugging him tightly, before a black raven fluttered down from the trees and transformed into a man before landing, the figure dropping a foot or so after transforming in midair. Diaval rose from the crouch he'd landed in and brushed some leaves off of his shoulder before saying, "We need to move quickly again. The distraction that was planned should still be in full force but best not leave anything to chance."

He led them further away from the road, which almost drew protests from some of the adults, until the group came upon a fairly well-used trail with greater concealment than the road they had been using the day before. The path was only wide enough for them to walk single file, so their parents positioned them so competent fighters were interspersed in intervals throughout the line.

Ben had trouble keeping track of the time as the trees allowed enough light to see but not enough to really tell the position of the sun and Diaval had asked them to turn their phones off so they couldn't be electronically tracked. When night fell, Diaval led them to another clearing just off the path and they set up another cold camp, although a different group of adults stood watch to allow the others to rest.

The next day passed in much the same manner until at some point that was the afternoon based on the sun, the group suddenly exited the forest and found themselves face to face with the wall of thorns that guarded the Moors. Several people, including Ben, let out strangled gasps as they realized just how large the wall was. They had only had a moment to gape before their attention was drawn to the sound and sight of a gap opening in the wall right in front of them.

The cloaked figure who emerged was slender and on the shorter side. They glanced around quickly before beckoning them forward. Diaval and the figure stood on either side of the opening and ushered everyone through, with the parents sending their children through first. Emerging out of the tunnel, Ben kept walking for a few more feet before he registered what his eyes were seeing and he stopped, staring at his surroundings while his jaw dropped in sheer wonderment.

Adam emerged with his wife to find his son staring and couldn't help but join him. The Moors were spectacular. Everything seemed so crisp and pure, giving off a slight sparkle or glow. He barely registered the sound of the wall of thorns moving behind him as Diaval and the figure who had let them in reappeared in front of them.

Adam gathered himself enough to start walking towards them as they spoke quietly for a moment before stopping again in shock as the figure pulled their hood down. "Audrey!" seemed to echo from around him as the children all spoke at once and Aurora and Philip moved forward to hug their daughter. Adam shook his head and stepped up to the small family, causing Audrey to glance up at him then drop into a quick curtsy.

Turning to face the entire group, she said, "We apologize for the secrecy, but the less people who knew my exact location meant I was safer. Welcome to the Moors. Godmother has offered protection and a base of operations, if you will, from which to launch efforts to counteract the villains." Adam's mind raced for a moment before he asked, "Is this where those mossing villains have gone?" his tone harsher than he intended.

Audrey's expression fell and she opened her mouth to answer when another voice came from the edge of the clearing they were in. "Aye, there are several reformed villains who currently call the Moors home, as well as a number of children who are unfortunate enough to call a villain their parent." Everyone turned to the accented voice and saw three teenagers standing there, two boys and a girl.

The girl had long turquoise and brown hair up in braids, wearing turquoise leather in pants and a coat with fringe on sections of it and pewter colored studs. Her boots were knee-high and folded over at the top and were brown and turquoise in color. One of the boys had shoulder length blonde hair covered by a reddish-brown bandana. His shirt was sleeveless and a reddish-brown leather, as were his pants, and his boots mirrored the girls but were just brown. The third boy had short dark hair and was wearing a sleeveless cream linen shirt with laces at the neck, dark brown leather pants, and dark brown leather boots. What immediately identified him as Captain Hook's son was the red pirate captain's coat draped over his arm and the silver hook he held in his left hand.

Adam was not the only one who stiffened minutely, nor was he the only one confused when Aurora and Philip smiled and moved to greet the three new teens. Audrey stepped away from him and began introductions, "Everyone, please allow me to introduce Harry, son of Captain Hook; Uma, daughter of Ursula; and Gil, youngest son of Gaston."

Adam felt himself bristle slightly before he noticed that the blonde Audrey had introduced as Gaston's son was shrinking into himself, as though ashamed. Belle's hand on his arm allowed him to relax completely before he stepped forward with his hand extended to the son of the man who had tried to kill him.

Gil stared at Adam's extended hand for a moment before glancing at Audrey, who gave him a small nod, which had him stepping forward to shake Adam's hand. Releasing Gil's hand, Adam saw the proud looks on the faces of his wife and son and the smiles on everyone else's faces, including Gil's two friends. Clearing his throat, Diaval recaptured everyone's attention and said, "If you'd follow us, we'll take you to the others." Walking forward, Diaval took the lead, followed immediately by Uma and Gil. Harry waited a moment for Audrey to take his offered arm before following, causing Adam to think while the rest of the group fell into step to follow.

The group was silent as they journeyed farther into the Moors, awed again and again by what they were seeing. Fortunately, the walk was only a few more minutes before they seemed to exit the trees completely into an ethereal meadow bordering a beautiful lake. Gasps escaped everyone not only from the scenery but also those who occupied the clearing. Adam also heard his son inhale sharply next to him but couldn't even begin to guess why.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mal woke the second day after the attack on the royals and faintly sensed Diaval, which could only mean the group would arrive at some point that day. Dressing quickly in her leathers, as opposed to the softer dress and leggings she usually wore, she exited her little hut structure she shared with Evie into the just brightening glow of sunrise.

Glancing around, Mal noticed her mother emerging from the hut her parents shared, hair down and dressed in her long dark brown dress, "probably to look more inviting, which is not the impression her leathers give," was Mal's thought. Moving to join her mother, the duo stood for a few moments watching as the sky brightened as the sun began to rise.

Maleficent ruffled her wings and gave a small smile to her daughter before leaping into the air and winging away to do a quick aerial patrol of the borders. Mal gave a quiet cry of indignation before copying her mothers actions and following her. The two fairies were extra watchful that morning, looping back frequently to be extra vigilant.

Their patrol took longer than usual, everyone else was awake and just getting ready to eat when they returned. Mal took a moment to completely withdraw her wings and zip up the slits on her clothing before going to join her friends while Maleficent pulled her wings in close and joined her husband and the other adults. Audrey was talking about the teens who would be coming, giving detailed descriptions on appearances and their personalities. They were each interested in the hero that was linked to their parent, although they were curious about the others as well. Everyone was interested in meeting Lonnie, Mal was curious about Ben and Jane, Evie was interested in Doug, the shy child of the seven dwarves who had attended the meeting, and the others were interested based on personalities and interests.

The morning passed quickly as the teens talked and sparred to pass the time. Audrey picked at her lunch, worried about how her friends and their families would react. Tension subtly mounted as Mal and Maleficent let everyone know periodically how close Diaval's group was getting. Evie slipped away to retrieve the cloak she'd made Audrey to conceal her identity and helped her put it on before Audrey left to guide the group through the wall of thorns and back to the clearing.

No one was surprised when Harry, Uma, and Gil only waited a few minutes before following her. Everyone who remained, except for Mal, Maleficent and Hades who habitually wore his leathers, the other adults, Dizzy and Smee's twins, quickly slipped away and changed into their own protective leathers just in case. Fortunately for everyone's blood pressure, it wasn't that much longer before Audrey, Uma, Harry, and Gil returned, accompanied by Diaval and his group. Mal and her mother stood protectively near Hades in case Hercules or one of the gods decided to start something, although Mal was slightly unnerved by the intense stare of a brunette prince wearing a blue suit.

Audrey was masterfully hiding her nerves as she led those from Auradon into the clearing where the VK's, villain kids, what her friends jokingly called themselves even though they weren't ever planning on following in their parents' footsteps, were waiting with the four adults they trusted. Harry was probably the only one who could definitively confirm that she was nervous, and that only because he could feel the almost invisible trembling of her hand where it was looped through his arm.

Harry covered her hand with his free one and gave it a squeeze as they broke the tree line and entered the meadow. Behind her, she could hear everyone gasping, as well as someone inhaling in shock almost immediately after. A quick glance over her shoulder showed Ben staring in shocked intensity at someone. Audrey followed his gaze and found he was staring at Mal, who was looking a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She cocked her head slightly and promised to herself that she'd interrogate him later. Stepping toward the edge with Harry, she waited for everyone to snap out of their shock and react.

Evie remembered very little of when she lived with her mother, but the thing that had stuck was her mother's hatred of Snow White and the seven dwarves. When she had come to the Moors, however, she'd finally been allowed to acknowledge her own desire to meet the woman who was her step-sister. She had honestly never believed she'd ever have the chance to do so and had been buzzing with nerves for the past two days when it became a certainty that the Heroes would be coming to the Moors.

Now, she held her breath as she watched Snow White and the dwarves, as well as their families, scan the clearing, looking a little dumbfounded at the presence of Dr. Facilier, the Tremaine's, Mr. Smee, and Hades. A moment later, Snow's gaze met hers and her eyes widened. Evie was completely caught off guard when she let out a shriek and bolted at her. Evie flinched a little and closed her eyes, which popped wide in surprise when she was grabbed in a crushing embrace.

Evie stood frozen, staring for a moment before she tentatively brought her hands up and hugged Snow back. Around her, the other VK's were exchanging confused glances, although several of the adult heroes looked pleased. Evie's attention fully returned to Snow White when she pulled back and cupped Evie's face in her hands, a beaming smile on her face. "Evie, I can't believe this is where you've been; I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

All around the meadow, the heroes and their kids were stifling snickers at the completely poleaxed expressions on the faces of the reformed villains and their kids. Snow continued on obliviously, "Mom came to me when you first vanished, I was so happy when she told me I had a sister but I was afraid I'd never get to meet you!" Her husband, Florian, interjected, "Yeah, she scared all of us by bursting in and demanding you return her daughter. I'm still surprised you managed to turn her around enough that she's no longer a threat."

Evie's expression turned astonished as she incredulously asked, "You managed to get Mom to stop plotting?!" Snow beamed brighter after Evie spoke and responded. "She's been placated by being given the title of Queen Dowager, her own wing, and she consults with several companies on beauty products. She's mellowed quite a bit and we've managed to get her to stop spouting perfection and focusing on being the best you can be and intelligence. She had some of the things you hid and some of our scholars were very impressed with how intelligent you were even at a young age, which played a big part in her change."

Evie went a little teary-eyed, one thing that had stuck with her was her mother's insistence that princes didn't want a princess who was smart, to find out her mother would, did, accept her smarts made her happier than she could express. An answering beaming grin spread across her face and unnoticed by the VK's, but not the others, Doug, son of Dopey, suddenly looked like he'd been clobbered over the head by a two-by-four. His friends grinned teasingly at him and he went red, although inwardly vowing to try to get to know the younger daughter of the Evil Queen.


End file.
